


The Broken Flashlight - 28/05/2015

by JSS394



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Thranduil/JackSparrow
Genre: Daniel Crage, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Javier Bardem - Freeform, Lee Pace - Freeform, M/M, Stag - Freeform, pirates of the caribbean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four worlds collided mysterious souls come together from two different worlds making one coincide with one another</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Flashlight - 28/05/2015

THE BROKEN FLASH LIGHT

LOCATION: Around the table

DATE PUBLISHED: 14/12/1994

BY: Jack Sparrow

CAST: 

-          Jack Sparrow (Captain)

-          Lord Cutler Beckett

-          Thranduil (King of Mirkwood)

-          Legolas  

-          Thranduil’s Moose

-          Raoul Silva

-          Jame’s Bond (MI6 Agent)

 

BLURB: Four worlds collided mysterious souls come together from two different worlds making one coincide with one another

A 5' 5" male wearing a black over-through cloak covering his entire body leaving the ends of his hands fee and the ends of his knee caps, in the centre it was neatly bounded together with the stitching seems reviling at the top a white cloth covering the adams apple in a neatly knotted bundle hiding underneath the beautiful neatly pressed rippled fabric. Underneath the woven cotton long piece jacket her wore a brown tinged coloured vest keeping is figure just right, underneath the vest he wore a white long shirt revealing only at the tips of the arms as the rest was all covered and lastly on the bottom half he wore a black fitted trousers, black shinny buckled boots with a small heal. His appearance was bliss. He wore a neatly placed wig, having one curl of hair on each side and tied tightly a pony tail at the back keeping the long strands away from his face.  

 

He, Lord Cutler Beckett sat up right at the head of the table inside his beautiful ship called the HMS Endeavour. His grey eyes stared upon a man who sat with his leg hinged over to his knee. The man on the other hand had a completely different appearance to him. He wore a red banner across his forehead in-between his long beaded dreads that hung loosely from his head. His eyes were marked with black under the eyelid only matching the dark brown wondering eyes. Underneath his nose he had a splendid mustache and the end tips it formed around to his chin making two accurate strands that were also beaded on either side of his chin making him look unique to the other people in the world.

 

He sat on the chair with his head raised up at Lord Beckett swaying his flat bottomed thin heeled flat boots, beyond that he wore black trousers that tucked underneath the boots perfectly. On the upper half he was covered with a brown jacket having various pockets in secret placing knowing where every each one was, underneath the long jacket he wore a white undershirt that accompanied with a dark grey vest that was hidden by various straps that held it in place. Lastly he wore his favrote pointed hat on his head.

 

He, Captain Jack Sparrow raised his brow up at Lord Beckett knowing he had seen his face so many times before in countless meetings. “So, Beckett!-“. Lord Beckett looked over into the direction of Jack listening intently to his words folding his hands before him. “- Why did you call me here?”. He cleared his throat. “I have word, of an un-known object that has been now held on this ship and I want to know what it is-“. Jack butted in. “Why do you need me?”. He questioned. “I need you to tell me if you have seen this. This whatever it is before?”. “Let me see it then”. Lord Beckett turned to his left jested his left hand to a set of two guards that stood at the door holding the valuable black covered box, in unison they walked over placing the box in front of Beckett receiving a soft ‘Thankyou’ in return. Lord Beckett eyed up the magical box. He flipped up the lid from the unhatched box, Jack removed his leg from the hinged knee leaning inwards to get a better look raising his hands before in in excitement, Lord Beckett swivelled the box into his direction revealing a black object with white letters spelling out the word ‘Police’. Jack narrowed his eyebrows eyeing up the cylinder object before him. “What is it?”. He questioned leaning back up right resting his narrowed brows back to normal. Lord Beckett shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know”. He spoke shaking his head. “Where did you say you found it?”. He looked over at Jack. “I didn’t tell you. I found it in a place called Mirkwood in a small village at night”. “Why were you their?”. Jack questioned folding his arms within him raising his left brow once more knowing he had heard of that place before. “Its a secret”. He confessed. “Well I have heard that on the place called Mirkwood there are weird looking men that have pointy ears-“. A knock interrupted Jack’s train of thought. “Who could that be?-“. Jack looked over at Lord Beckett. “-Do you have another company on this fine day?”. “No I don’t”. He sighed releasing air from his opened mouth; he turned to one of the guards. “Let him in”. The guard nodded and opened the door letting in a crew member walk in. “Sir, we have stopped”. Lord Beckett took two steps forward placing his left hand upon the side of the table tapping his index finger. “Why have we stopped?”. Jack turned to the crew member. “A king wants to speak to us. Its urgent. He insisted to come aboard”. Lord Beckett bit down on his bottom lip looking away for a moment before looking back at his crew member. “Let him in”. He ordered not knowing this king fellow.

 

Just outside a strapping older male road across the wobble plant on his majestic beast leading him to the captains cabin as the pirate crew stood in ‘Aw’ seeing him there before him. A few steps behind another strapping but, young lad followed suite. Near the entrance at the door the man hopped of his beast tying him up on the wooden part of the ship hearing it was so peaceful and quiet.

 

Meanwhile Jack and Lord Beckett stood there with tension dancing between each other hearing only the sounds of the waves hitting the side of the boat as they both started into the direction of the cabins entrance.

 

A few minutes later a black foot appeared at the entrance of the door entering a young prince wearing black boots with a pointed end, he wore slim fitted black trousers fitting his figure perfectly, on the upper half he wore two layers of clothing in the mixture of different greens that cupped his arms neatly with the seams of the fabric in the right place and lastly strapped around his chest area was a set of bows with the arrow head pointed down in the bag as the bow hung over the strap. His blond lushes hair stayed put just after his shoulders. His thick black eye brows razed up jested his hand to the left. “My name is Legolas and this is-“. He paused for a moment seeing the men before him turn their head into the direction of the door with their mouths partly open.

 

A taller man than them three entered the room placing one foot into the Captain’s cabin revealing his beautiful tailored grey coloured gowned, with a split in the middle revealing what was underneath, above his shoulders he wore a red over-through that was nearly the same length as his gowned, around his neck the ground had a pointed color letting his neck feel the cold breeze as his hair hugged the edges of the collar letting the long blond strands do whatever they wanted as the top was enchanted by a woven leafy flowers, or autumn berries, according to the season and his banner was naturally enough green in colour. He loved the forest though it was dark and dangerous in many parts and enjoyed hunting and feasting among the trees with his people. He was also distrustful of strangers being mostly unconcerned with affairs of the world beyond Mirkwood unless a common enemy was shared. In silence he narrowed his bows towards the men before him removing a slither of his gowned away from his left side showing his white knife that was hosted around his waist.

 

The room was eerily silent as Jack and Lord Beckett were captivated by the beautiful man before them. Lord Beckett leaned over to Jack up against his ear whispering “I thought you said they were weird creatures”. He spoke faintly so that they could not be heard but, one did. “What did you just say?”. The younger of the man spoke. Before Lord Beckett could even open his mouth the older man wavered his hand on his sons shoulder looking into those blue eyes. “Leave it, Legolas”. He turned back to Lord Beckett and Jack with a pleasing smile.

 

Lord Beckett stepped one foot closer. “Good morning, gentlemen. I am Lord Cutler Beckett, director of West African Imports and Exports of the East Indian Trading Company. And whom do I have the pleasure of welcoming today?”. He spoke his kind greeting words feeling a bit over powered by the taller mans greatness. The taller man stepped forward before Lord Beckett with full control and grace breathing steadily through his nostrils as he kept complete eye contact on the man before him.

 

He was like no other man on this earth. He is a powerful Elf. Thranduil is a cunning warrior who has fought in many battles. As the Elven King, he rules the Wood Elves who like in Mirkwood. He is also the father of an Elf called Legolas who will go on to have his own great adventures. Like most elves, Thranduil doesn’t like pirates – especially bad ones.Infact when he finds them wondering in Mirkwood being lost at sea he orders his Wood Elves to take them prisoner. The term Thranduil means ‘Vigorous spring’ in Sindarin from tharan ‘ Vigorous’ and tuil ‘Spring’. Though the name is said to be Silvan origin.

 

Thranduil glared over at Lord Beckett then over at the other man who slowly crept behind Lord Beckett not wanting the taller man to see him. “Who goes there?”. His words captivated Jack’s ears in an instant sounding pure bliss and deep with no sense of hurt in them but, curiosity as too who he was. “Me?”. Jack placed his hand on his chest as Lord Beckett rolled his eyeballs folding his arms at him, he faced Thranduil. “He. He is Jack Sparrow-“. Jack turned his head quickly at Lord Beckett. “Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow!”. “Where is your ship then?”. Lord Beckett sneered seeing Jack stepped back away from him going back into his shell as he turned away from him. Thranduil just stood there looking confused as to what just happened as did Legolas who stood from behind. Thranduil cleared his throat rising hid head up slightly. “Look at you two quarrelling like an old married couple”. Jack and Beckett then turned their attention towards Thranduil seeing Legolas raised his brows slightly upwards then back down in its place.

 

A few minutes later hinged on the edge of the outer window leading into the room a peculiar well-built man 6'0" in height, now about the hydrogen cyanide implant in one of his molars. The suicide attempted obviously failed, his features where horrifically scarring Silva both mentally and physically. The botched attempt is shown to have severely damaged his upper jaw so his left cheek is sunken and all but, a few teeth have melted away with the few remaining having been mutilated and deformed requiring Silva to wear prosthesis to replace the teeth and keep his left cheek up. When taken out his face is disfigured. Tiago Rodriguez. Who goes by the alias Raoul Silva. Raoul Silva is a MI6 operative (formerly) a cyber-terrorist. His blond hair hung above his shoulders blowing in the wind as his brow deceiving eyes looked upon the glassed window waiting for the opportune moment to lash out.

 

Raoul Silva is a Hispanic descent. Little is known about his life. He mentions spending time with his grandmother on a lonely island that she apparently owned that was one time infested with large rats.in that time he claimed his grandmother taught him to catch the rats then what to with them once captured. The experience enhanced his mind teaching him about how a creatures nature and humans nature could be changed.

 

Raoul Silva diverts his eyes to the left of him seeing a window was open, he steadily removed his hooked fingers from the outer rim and climbs into the space being very quiet and he sees the people before him talking as if he wasn’t there.

 

The room was silent. Legolas looked over at the window seeing a blond haired man appear near the window starting to fuddle around with his pockets pulling something out from both sides of his pockets. Legolas looked back at Thranduil, he lent inwards a bit. “Father”. He whispered retrieving no answer but, a harsh tap on the shoulder to keep him quiet. In that slight moment Legolas steps forward closer to his farther more resting a hand on his shoulder leaning in once more, Thranduil’s ears immediately heard another mans breath that he hadn’t picked up on. “Father”. Legolas voiced out again quickly stepping away from him as Thranduil revealed his long pointy sward out from within him straight into the range of Lord Beckett’s lodged gap under the rim of his throat halting him in his quickened breath as his eyes turned directly to his attention with a tightened grasp around his lungs. Legolas unknowingly points his arrow head just on the teeth of layering of his father’s chin piercing a small indent of the arrow beneath his eye. Raoul Silva pointed his left hand gun towards Thranduil as his right hand gun in right hand pointed towards Jack who looked befuddled within the current situation as he stood there with no hand in sward as Lord Beckett has disembogued of him having any of his affects in the meeting.

 

In the mere silence with only faint controlled breaths come elite Jack raised his hand up in the middle of the action breaking each gaze towards him but, their hands still stood in place. “I’m not in this. I just came here for the rum”. Lord Beckett rolled his eyes at Jack feeling the swards tip under his chin increases its despatcher lower towards the end of his neck line. Thranduil intentionally looked over at his son seeing the bows arrow was in plain view. He looked down at the arrow then back into his sons eyes with narrowed bushy brows with a slight grunt getting his sons attention fast. Legolas blinked his eyes quickly removing the bow towards Jack leaving Thranduil with a soft ‘Sorry’ escaping from his mouth as his eyes now lined up with Jack. Jack shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t point it at me. Didn’t you just hear what I said before!”.    

 

Thranduil raised his left eyebrow slightly looking into the direction of the blond haired fellow keeping his arm up straight at Lord Beckett. “Might I enquire in how you came by it?”. “It”. Raoul finally speaks leaning his head forward towards Thranduil keeping his arms up also at Jack and Legolas. “By persuasion”. Lord Beckett interrupts changing Thranduil’s current focus towards him. Thranduil takes one step closer towards Lord Beckett deepening the sward within the terrified mans sly sweat that creeps down the back of his neck with a flicker of fear in his eyes. “Friendly?”. Lord Beckett felt an emotional wave wash over his face recurring the even on how he came by the mysterious object nearly making him faint. “No”. “Tell me!”. Thranduil insisted upon Lord Beckett to tell him. Raoul Silva eyed up Thranduil and Lord Beckett slightly moving in his position with the heavily loaded guns in either hand. Jack on the other hand was oblivion to the even that played out before him as he stood on width away from Lord Beckett his eyes were on the gun before him standing very still as he took short glimpses at the gun in hand then back at the end of the gun fearing of the man was going to pull the trigger.

 

“Persuade me!”. Thranduil spoke in a godly tone not knowing Legolas raised his eyebrows up at him in disbelief. Lord Beckett diverted his attention away for a moment not looking in Thranduil’s direction. “I said persuade me!”. He quoted again seeing no response was given Thranduil leaned back a bit.

 

Out from the silence Jack pipped up into the convocation coming back to reality. “Why aren’t you on my side”.  Thranduil looked over quickly at Jack, he stepped into his direction lessening the hold around Lord Beckett’s neck but, still had it pointed in his direction. Thranduil twitched his nose smelling a smell he had never smelt before, he knocked his head to one side narrowing his eyebrows down at him as Lord Beckett, Raoul Silva and Legolas looked on. “Your personal hygiene”. Lord Beckett felt a laugher about to escape, he covered his mouth quickly with a swipe of his hand covering his mouth revealing a little chuckle that caught Jack’s attention for a moment then he looked back over at Thranduil. “You will come over to my side. I know you will”. He spoke in a courage tone of voice. “You seem very certain”. Thranduil nodded in agreement. Thranduil stepped back a bit. “One word pirate!. Curiosity. You long for freedom-“. He paused seeing Jack had nodded. “-You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on impulse-“. Jack stepped back a little knowing he had heard those exact fraise but he could not pinpoint on where he heard that fraise before. Thranduil had now got him where he wanted him to be”-You want to see what its like-“. Thranduil stepped closer to Jack lowering his sward a tad away from Lord Beckett’s direction giving him some time to relax his tension around his stiff shoulders as he took a small breather of relief.

 

Thranduil and Jack stood face to face. “On the other side. One day you won’t be able to resist turning in on your fellow friends here and joining my side”. Thranduil spoke deeply reaching out his free hand towards Jack. “What is the object on the table?. That’s all I want to know so I can get myself out from this mess!”. Jack confessed towards Thranduil with a winning tone in his voice. “I know what it is”. “You and I are alike; there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing”. Thranduil smiled. “I love those moment”. “You will have the chance to do something amazing. And when you do, you will discover something-“.Jack placed his hand on his shoulder seeing Legolas tightened his grasp on the arrow before him eyeing up Jack with a sinister look, Jack hesitantly removed his hand off the Elven King slowly shaking his fingertips getting a whiff of something peculiar invading his opened nostrils. “That you’re a good man”. He smiled widening his mouth for a flicker of a moment before deepening his gaze upon Thranduil. “All evidence to the occasion Jack”. Thranduil batted his eyelids. Jack nodded his head. “I have faith in you. Want to know why?”. Jack stars into the mans eyes seeing his pullies widen with delight of his spoken words before him slipping through the air waves of the atmosphere. “Do tell, Jack!”. He spoke happily waiting for him to reply. Now it was Jacks turn to get one back at him. He raised his left brow upwards with a raised chin glaring in the sunlight coming from the opened window. “Curiously”. Jack paused removing his current position to the left of Thranduil seeing his eyes daggered in greave and anger of wanting this oblivious man. “You’re going to want it”. Jack spoke his last words for now.

 

“Lord Beckett”. Thranduil turned to him lowing his sword fully away from his view. “Yes”. He spoke shakenly. “I want to do a bet with you; all my cards are going to be on the table”. “Go ahead!, I’m listening”. He spoke. “I have Jack-“. Jack turned his head to Thranduil. “What!”. “And you have the object, sound fair?”. “Yes, done deal!”. Lord Beckett without thought placed his hand out to shake the mans hand but, got non back but, with a nod. “What about me?”. Raoul Silva pipped up. Thranduil would never shrug his shoulders but, in this moment he did. “I don’t know-“. He spoke turning his head  over to Lord Beckett. “-What do you think?”. He added. “I don’t need him, you have him”.

 

Later on Jack thinks for a while as he spoke out loud to himself thinking nobody would be listening to him.

 

“I wonder what Legolas and Thranduil smell like?”. Raoul Silva questioned towards Jack. “I have thought of that too”. “Flowers?”. Raoul suggested. “They probably smell of flowers, sugar and sparkles with a bit of fabulous treseme shampoo mixed in salon style. Thranduil stopped in mid stance as he was about to get onto his stag. He swivelled around evoking wind coming from under his hair as they lacerated around him gradually clinging onto his shoulder, he took one step towards Jack and Raoul Silva seeing their stunted face expressions. “Very good interpretation. Young Jack!-“. Thranduil tapped lightly on Jack’s nose with a smile and whisked off into the cabin for one last chat with Lord Beckett and closed the door from behind leaving Jack feel happy that he was on the kings side finally.

 

Legolas stood before Jack and Raoul Silva trying up the rope around their wrists. “Do you have any last words?”. He questioned. Raoul Silva spoke first. “I didn’t get signed up for this!”. Then it was Jack’s turn. He looked over at Raoul Silva. “Look mate, if I could I would put my arm around you. I did this by my own will. It will be fun. I have been in this situation before”. “Really?”. Legolas sounded intrigued. “Yes. Yes I have”. He nodded. “You will have to tell me more, when we get back to Mirkwood”. He smiled. “Agreed”. Jack spoke with confident.

 

Thranduil walked in once more into the room of Lord Beckett’s cabin seeing Lord Beckett was now placed at his desk in the corner of the room away from the dining table. Thranduil walked over to the dining room table first, he picked up the cylinder object within his delicate grasp, walked over to Lord Beckett and placed the object before him, Lord Beckett suddenly stood up to attention. “No need to stand up”. Thranduil spoke softly folding his hands within his intertwining his fingertips within his own. “I am going to treasure this moment we had together”. “What?”. He spoke in a confused tone seeing Legolas had now entered the room hearing the current convocation. “My father means. You are greatly desired by the Elven king. He is intrigued by your wit, beauty and cunning mind. You are the only person able to outsmart him without being thrown in his dungeons.-“. Legolas paused for a moment when he shouldn’t have. Thranduil turned in his direction giving him a glare to carry on knowing he had more words to say. Legolas shrugged his shoulders getting a quick word from him. “Don’t shrug your shoulders. You’re not acting like a true prince”. “But, but you did it!”. Lord Beckett couldn’t help but say. ““Look at you too quarrelling like an old married couple”. He laughed seeing he had caught their attention but, not in the way he wanted. He immediately cleared his throat and went dead quiet. Legolas huffed. “He wants to treasure you forever, like the jewels he is so fond of”. Thranduil nodded. Leaving the room as Legolas followed close behind closing the door slightly quiet from behind leaving a thinking Lord Beckett at his desk.

 

A few hours have gone Lord Beckett finally had time sit upright in his neatly placed chair inside his cabin having a closer looking at the cylinder black object with the name ‘Police’ in white letters along the side of the cylinder. Lord Beckett turned the cylinder object on its side revealing a scroll falling out from the inside falling onto the desk before him with a light thud as the scroll settled before him in its place. “Oh”. He spoke with a tilt in his head he placed the cylinder on the side of the scroll, with his free hands he grabbed the scroll within his fingertips and started to ready the neatly in scripted on the scroll with a lightly tinged dark brown tone upon the creamed coloured paper.

 

_Dear whom ever has the broken flashlight in their possession._

_It needs batteries for it to work._

_Sincerely_

_King_ _Thranduil of Mirkwood_

_P.S I knew it would be given to you Mr. Lord Cutler Beckett._

Lord Beckett looked up from his position feeling his heart pound with anger. He slammed his scrunched up fist on his desk with void in his vision as he blurted out. “Bloody Elves!”. He stood up in a ruff thinking of what to do next.

 

Suddenly, the door swung open entering a full grown man pointing a black gun object at Lord Beckett’s head he stood a foot taller than Lord Beckett, his hair was dark brown with light shades of light brows lingering underneath the dark hair showing its self in the swift moment of his body, his beautiful blue eyes glistened in the light from behind catching a glare of the mirrored image of him. His completion was a tad tinge lingering on the idea that he had a suntan before him mission. He stared into the eyes of a wealthy man before him not knowing his current invasion. Lord Beckett rolled his eyes in enjoyment. (Why am I always at the head of attention in bad situations?). “What do you want?”. He spoke sounding not scared at all, he looked upon the man as he started to lower his gun down and shrugged his shoulders with a bad energy accumulating around his atmosphere that the man picked up on. “You don’t seem frightened”. “I guess not-“. Lord Beckett looked up at him with his paled eyelids showing his widened pupils go smaller within themselves. Lord Beckett cleared his throat before speaking as he began to speak in a happy tone to sound inviting towards him. “ Anyway what can I assist with you today?”. “I am James bond. Sent from the shores of the Caribbean to track down an escaping Raoul Silva once more-“. He took one lunge at him evading his personal space. “He hasn’t come across you’re travels has he?”. Lord Beckett showed a smile. “Yes. He has in fact he is headed over to Mirkwood-“. Bond dropped the gun on the floor with a clatter of its self-placing both his hands on either side of his waist with a shake in his head. “Again!”. Bond shrugged his shoulders rolling his eyes. “You have been there before?”. Lord Beckett squinted his eyes seeing Bond had before. “Yes-“. Bond narrowed his eyes at the desk seeing a flashlight in the hands of a pirate. Bond looked back over at Lord Beckett. “You do know. That, that-“. Bond diverted his attention towards the flashlight. Lord Beckett followed his eye contact towards the black object on the table. They caught their eyes together. “You know that is a broken flashlight. You can’t do much with that”. “A what!”. Lord Beckett hinged his head slightly upwards at Bond sounding curious as to what the object was called. Bond showed a smile.“Its a flash light that lights up when it has these things called batteries in them to make it work. “Wow!”. He smiled back at him. Bond was amused at his enthusiasm. “Would you like some scotch?”. Lord Beckett insisted inviting his guest a drink changing the subject slightly.

 

Bond shook his head. “I can’t I’m on duty. If I did I would have broken my law”. Lord Beckett scrunched his eye up a little making it connect with his left brow. “What are you then?”. “What do I look like to you?”. Bond smiled. Lord Beckett looked at the man wearing only black boots, trousers that where fitted to the mans figure, a shinned well-polished belt and a well ironed white t-shirt with long sleeves that was covered by a black jacket. Lord Beckett sighed for a moment before answering. “You’re a spy!”. He spoke with enthusiasm pointing his finger at him before placing it back down beside him in a controlled mannor. “Close-“. Bond laughed a little. “- I am a MI6 agent-“. Bond looked upon his wrist seeing his gold plated watch. Lord Beckett followed hit attention towards his wrist seeing the gold plated watch also his eyes went wide in ‘Aw’. Bond swiftly looked back up at Lord Beckett giving his quite a shock. “I have to go now ah?”. He paused for a moment not knowing the mans name. “Lord Beckett. One more thing before you leave”. Lord Beckett added. Bond swivelled around stopping in his tracks turning towards Lord Beckett. 

 

 “Yes”. He spoke with a deep tone. “If you’re heading to where I think you are. Just be warned by the creatures called Elves, they will without a-dout embrace you with their thoughts, think wisely and don’t get lost on your way, they may try to fail you-“. He paused for a moment creeping closer towards bond placing his hand upon his shoulder. “-  Once you’re in give a message from me to the king. Tell him Lord Beckett sent you…..All I’m saying is keep your friends closer but, keep your enemies even closer or you might lose them along the way”.    


End file.
